Down By the Bay/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the episode "Down By the Bay" from Season 1. Transcript (Opening shot: The episode begins with Doki and Fico at play, while Oto is sitting on the docks near the clubhouse, reading a magazine.) Fico: Higher, Doki! Higher! Doki: If we'd go any higher, we will wrap around the tree! (Then we hear Gabi's shocking voice from inside the clubhouse; it sounds like her violet flower has been dying.) Gabi: This is TERRIBLE!!! Doki: 'That sounded like Gabi! ''(Gabi is having trouble with her violet flower.) 'Doki: '''What's wrong? ''(Gabi is very sad for her violet flower.) 'Gabi: '(sadly) It's Violet!! (Mundi is depressed about her pot that cracked.) 'Mundi: '''Her pot cracked! (''to Oto) See, Oto? (Oto checks on Violet to see what is wrong.) 'Oto: '''Hmmmm... It DOESN'T look too bad, Mundi. '''Gabi: '''She has outgrown it. (''deliberately) Violet needs a bigger pot. (tenderly) Don't worry. We'll find you a really special one! (to Doki) Right, Doki? (Doki agrees with what Gabi said.) 'Doki: '''I'm on it! ''(Doki checks his Team Tab for a research topic about what Gabi said.) ''BEEP BEEP'' 'Doki: '''The Expedition Team from Canada says we can find some AMAZING flower pots in the Bay of Fundy. (''curiously) Amazing flower pots... I don't know what's so amazing about them... (Gabi isn't that sure, but they will be sure to find out. She looks at Doki.) 'Oto: '''Ya' know what I'm thinking, Doki?! '''Doki: '''I suuuure do! ''(Doki knew it! He declares it's expedition time!) 'Doki: '''It's expedition time! '''Team Doki: '(cheering) Yay!!! / Woo-hoo! ''"The Expedition Song" begins'' '''Team Doki: Let's go! Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! (Let's go!) We're Team Doki! We've got a question, Something we need to know-oh-oh! Mundi: (spoken) The Bay of Fundy, here we come! Team Doki: Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! There's something we need to know! It's expedition time! Doki: (spoken) Let's go! Song ends Scene dissolve to The Bay of Fundy (The plane is on its way to Fundy. Anabella breathes some air into the window, causing a smear. She then draws a picture of a flower pot with her index finger. Then, Doki asks...) Doki: (excitedly) Are we there yet? (Mundi looks at her map, and thinks they may not be there yet.) Mundi: Hard to say... Oto: (to Mundi) What do you mean??!! (She takes out her binoculars and checks if this is the Bay of Fundy.) Mundi: This is the Bay of Fundy, all right... but these coordinates put us RIGHT IN the water. (Oto thinks that she read the map incorrectly.) Oto: Maybe you read the map wrong? Let me see. Mundi: (sternly) Oto, I know HOW to read a map!! Oto: Come on! Just a peek? (They both struggle to get the map, like a tug-of-war game, then Oto has his map on his face.) Oto: (with a map on his face) OK... you can have it back now... (At the moment Oto tries to pull it of his face, the plane goes topsy turvy.) Team Doki: (screaming) WHOOOOOOAAAA!!! / AAAAGH!!! (Fico, hanging upside down, buckles his seatbelt UPSIDE DOWN, too. Then, the plane flies upside down, and more twisty turns arise.) Team Doki: WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!! (Then, the plane makes a perfect stop. Doki declares...) Doki: Another perfect landing! (Fico falls down from the ceiling. Doki and Gabi walk out of the plane, then Fico asks where the flower pots are.) Fico: So, which way do the flower pots store -- and will they sell something ACTUALLY fun?! Oto: I don't know! But we properly need these... (Oto pulls out the kayaks for the gang.) Team Doki sans Oto: Oh, yeah! / Yay! / Let's go! Gabi: Which way to the flower pots? I want to find the perfect one for Violet! Mundi: Guys? This is really strange. There is a picture of flower pots on a map, but all I see are little islands! Oto: DESSERTED ISLANDS!!! Just like in my book!! (dramatically) The sailors' ship goes down, and they are stranded on an island, so he has to build his own shelter -- and I bet what he needs... Gabi: (laughs) Oto! We're NOT castaways -- we can leave anytime we want! Oto: I know... but doesn't it sound like THE MOST AMAZING ADVENTURE EVER?! (Mundi agrees with Oto now.) Mundi: OK, Oto. I will play along with you. (suspicious) It will give me a chance to figure out why this place isn't at your map! (Doki and Gabi devise for the two kayak teams a plan.) Doki: OK, Anabella and I will go that way and look for flower pots. (Doki and Anabella row out to find the pots.) Gabi: Fico and I will look this way. Fico: (in a pirate-like attitude) AYE-AYE!! (Gabi and Fico sail the other direction of the boy dog and the flamingo girl.) Scene change into the tunnel (Now, Doki and Anabella go into a cave in the bay.) Doki: 'Ah! It looks like a cave. Ya' wanna go in? ''(Anabella may not be sure if she would go inside the cove.) 'Anabella: '(scared and anxious) Oh... it's kind of dark... I would rather keep looking for the flower pot store. 'Doki: '''Uh, if you don't wanna go in, then why are you mad of light?! '''Anabella: '''I'M NOT! '''Doki: '''It's the water. '''Anabella: '(whimpers) '''Doki: '''It's OK! I can see light at the end. This isn't a cave. It's a tunnel! '''Anabella: (relieved and with glee) Ooh! And the water is pushing us right throooooouuuuugh!!! (The two are finally glad to be out of the tunnel.) Scene change into castaway island setup (Now, Mundi and Oto are still fixing up their own problems. Mundi uses her binoculars and spotted Doki and Anabella, but no flower pot store there yet.) Mundi: I still DON'T see any flower pot stores! It's just a bunch of rocky islands!! Like this one! (Oto is setting up his tent -- a "castaway castle".) Oto: Hey, what do you think of our castaway castle?! Mundi: (slyly, but understandingly) Very majestic... I especially like the teddy bears. Oto: Come on! It was the only blanket that I had. (Oh, my. We are afraid Mundi saw a sandpiper trying to take her binoculars.) Mundi: '(''furious) HEY!!! Shoo!!! 'Oto: '(laughs) That's a sandpiper -- he is probably looking for a mud shrimp. 'Mundi: '''Well, there is NO WATER around here -- so, ''SHOO!!! (The sandpiper flies off. What a naughty sandpiper.) ''Scene change into the tides'' 'Gabi: '''OK... where are these flowerpots? (''she then notices Fico's silly behavior, wiggling the boat) Fico! Stop wiggling around! (Oh, wait! Fico is not rocking the boat, or is he?) 'Fico: '''But I'm NOT!! '''Gabi: '''Then, why is the kayak so tippy all of the sudden? ''(The waves rock the kayak harder.) 'Gabi: '''Hang on! ''(The waves tip the kayak harder, it sails backward.) '''Fico and Gabi: ''Woo-hoo!!! / Oh, yeah! '''Fico: '(excitedly) NO WONDER IT'S CAUSING THE BAY AS A SLIDE INDEED!! It's FUUUUUNN!!! Back to Oto and Mundi's side (Still looking for any flower pots, Mundi? Oh, well! You have an idea!) Mundi: (perks up an idea) OTO!!! I've got it!! (flies to Oto) We have came to the right place, but just not at the right time. Oto: (questioned) What do you mean?! Mundi: 'The Bay of Fundy has ''THE HIGHEST tides in the world! When we got here, the bay was 12 meters deep -- that's high tide.* "High tide" is the state of the tide when at its highest level. (Oto steps down and Mundi shows him the tide.) 'Mundi: '''But now, it's supposed to be low tide*, which means... "Low tide" is the state of the tide when at its lowest level. '''Mundi: '(shocked) WHOA!!! NO WATER!!! (Oh no. The tide has no more water, and Oto is about to sing.) ''Song: We're Stranded!'' '''Oto: We're stranded! We're stranded! (spoken) Now we are castaways FOR REAL! Short song ends Return to Gabi and Fico's side (Gabi and Fico are tipped atop of the tide, and something is wrong with them.) Fico: (questioned) What happened? It's like somebody pulled the plug on the bathtub... Gabi: (assuring Fico) The Bay of Fundy didn't go down the drain, Fico. This must be low tide. (We are not sure what Fico meant by "low tide".) Fico: 'Low-tide'?! Gabi: It's something that happens twice a day when the ocean levels get lower at the shore. (she gives Fico a helmet and the rope) See it down there? (from o.s.) That's the ocean floor. Fico: No way!! (Gabi is about to go down the floor, and so is Fico.) Gabi: Wan'na bet? (Fico and Gabi climb down the cliffs of the tides, down to the ocean floor, and Fico falls down before Gabi gets down 0.5 seconds later. Fico then sees shells and seaweed.) Fico: WHOA!!! Shells and seaweed!! I'm standing at the bottom of the ocean. That's INCREDIBLE -- that's AMAZING!!! (smile drops down) That's -- (Fico must have imagined that was a dinosaur.) Fico: (scared) A DINOSAUR!!! (screams, while plopping down to the mud) (Gabi tells Fico there's no such thing as a dinosaur.) Gabi: Fico! It's not a dinosaur. It's a rock shaped like a dinosaur! Fico: (getting up) It is? (We told them so. It's a rock shaped like one. Fico then meets that naughty sandpiper again.) Fico: (to the sandpiper) Hi! What are you looking at? (The sandpiper pecks Fico's helmet.) Gabi: He thinks you're dinner. Fico: (furiously; screaming) HEY! GET AWAAAAAAYY!!! (Gabi thinks of what is going on here.) Gabi: (thinking) Wait a second... (she perks up an idea where the flower pots are) I'' know where those flower pots are! 'Back to Doki and Anabella' ''(Doki and Anabella are giving their effort to pull the kayak back up to shore) (Anabella sees something -- it's the flower pots. It sounds like they maybe found them.) Anabella: (gasp) Look, Doki. FLOWER POTS!!! Doki: You're right, Anabella! Those HUGE rocks DO look like flower pots! Anabella: (looking at the trees) But... the trees don't look like flowers. Maybe they should be called 'tree pots'. Doki: So if it wasn't a mistake, there ARE flower pots in the Bay of Fundy! Gabi: (walks to Doki and Anabella) Too bad I can't take one of those home for Violet. Doki: (questioned) But why do the rocks look like that? (Fico is running around, all covered in mud with that sandpiper on top of his head.) Fico: (scared) Maybe a GIANT made them!! AAAAAAAGH!!! Anabella, Doki and Gabi: (laughter) Return to Oto and Mundi's scene Mundi: (to Oto) Hmm. You'd thought it would be cool to be stranded on an island. Well, here we are. (Oto thinks they are, but he hit the top stick of the teddy bear tent and he falls down, when the tent falls down.) Oto: (to Mundi) Be patient, Mundi! The tide will come back in. Mundi: (sternly) That will take HOURS. Oto: Ya' can't rush nature, so you may as well make the best of things. (he opens the case) We're going to turn this place into an ISLAND PARADISE! I'll make the patio furniture, you get started on the sound system. (Mundi's questioned face turns into a smile.) Back to the quartet's scene (Doki and Gabi and devising a flower pot plan.) Gabi: (to Fico) Fico, a giant DID NOT make those huge pots. Fico: Then, who did? Anabella: (with glee) Ooooh! Pretty driftwood!!! I'm gonna save it. (She puts the driftwood into the kayak, and holds the driftwood like a mother holding a newborn child.) Anabella: (humming) La-la-la! (gasp) Ooooh! The water tickles!! (Oh dear. High tide again, but it looks like the real flower pots.) Fico: Hey -- now it looks just like THE REAL THING! Doki: The water is washing some of the mud away! It's eroding it! (The mud sculpture falls down, because of the water tide.) Gabi: They are still called flower pots. They weren't made by someone! They're made by SOMETHING! The ocean waves! Doki: Rocks are a lot harder than mud, it must've taken a long time for the water to erode them. (The three feel the waves flowing.) Gabi: Speaking of water, I think's the tide's coming in. We'd better get moving, before we get washed away! Doki, Fico and Anabella: (variously) Yeah. / Let's get going! / Let's go! Return to the "paradise campsite" (The quartet is amazed at Oto and Mundi's castaway paradise base.) Gabi: Whoa!!! What have you guys been up to? Oto: Just telling what a couple of castaways can do! Mundi: Yeah, we have shelter, electricity, and an official dance! It's called "The Castaway Jig"! Instrumental Song: The Castaway Jig (Oto turns on the radio and "The Castaway Jig" tune plays. Oto and Mundi begin dancing to the 6/8 melody of the jig.) Instrumental song ends (After the song ends, the duo takes a bow.) Doki, Fico, Gabi and Anabella: (laughter) Hooray! Oto: We had to do something -- it's 6 hours between tides. Doki: It sounds like you had fun. (The team takes a break at the campsite.) Doki: Hey, guys! Would you believe it takes thousands of years to erode those rocks?! Mundi: Amazing!! You should tell the other Expedition Teams -- I'm sure they'll want to visit. Anabella: (looking at the Expedition Stamp she made) Ha ha ha! And tell them to come at low tide, if they want to see the flower pots! Gabi: (sad sigh) It's just too bad we didn't find the real flower pots for violet. Oto: Then, who says we didn't? Fico: What do you mean? All we found was this DRIFTWOOD! Oto: Sure, but with a little castaway creativity, Violet can have a great flower pot! (Anabella hands the driftwood, taking it off from Fico's head, giving it to Oto.) Gabi: (smiling at Oto) Oto! You're BRILLIANT!! If I'm ever stranded on a desserted island, I am taking YOU with me! Anabella: (happily) Me, too! Because I want you to teach me "The Castaway Jig"! (chuckles) (Oto turns up the radio again. The team sings a celebratory song, while jig-dancing.) "Yay, Team Doki! (Celtic Remix)" begins Team Doki: Yay, Team Doki! We found the answer! Our expedition was so fun! See you on the next one! YAY!!! Doki: (spoken; to the viewers) Way to go, everyone! Song ends THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts